You Can't Have Saturday Mornings Without
by Kaiyote
Summary: "If you at least help me or make it for me I can't get all the blame when it goes horribly wrong." Takes place after Summer Comes Along.


**If you want to read a better-formatted version, please go to my Fanfiction Livejournal _theblackmonster._**

**A/N:** This takes place after my fanfic _Summer Comes Along_. It's another one of those Shawn-Kyle-Cooking fics, so reading everything from _Like A Frown_ to _Summer Comes Along_ would help you. But really, _Summer Comes Along_ will make this make much more sense.

This is also dedicated to _sarahofearth_, who basically inspired this fanfic because she dedicated a pancake to me, and yes, I'm serious. It was totally inspired by that. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The 4400.

**You Can't Have Saturday Mornings Without...**

* * *

Okay, so, they both _kind of_ forgot that neither of them really knew how to make pancakes. And then there was the whole "If the two of you _ever_ set near the kitchen in the next three weeks the both of you will be in a _ton_ of trouble. And I am _not_ joking, do you understand?" So, yeah, there was that too and the fact that they had to clean up Kyle's house after the whole pizza incident.

But, of course there was also the: "Kyle, if your _dearest_ cousin asked you for something, you would totally do it for him, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up. I'm sleeping."

"You shut up. I'm hungry."

And so there was that too, and then there was the fact that Saturday mornings meant things like pancakes and syrup, and "I still don't know how you managed to get that on the _ceiling_."

So, it wasn't really any surprise that at approximately 9:03 AM that Shawn threw his pillow at Kyle, who didn't even bother to dodge it, but just continued trying to sleep. Luckily, this time the pillow didn't knock anything over. Well, at least anything that could require sponges and mops and vacuums, anyway.

And it also wasn't really any surprise that seconds after the pillow-throwing that Shawn launched himself at Kyle, who just went "Mmph" as Shawn landed on him.

"Come on," Shawn whined, "Get up. I'm hungry and if you at least help me or make it for me I can't get all the blame when it goes horribly wrong."

"Oh, yeah," Kyle mumbled into his pillow, "I really want to get up now."

Shawn sighed, rolling off of Kyle, "Come on, it's not like you're not hungry either. You could eat the entire house if you were hungry enough."

Kyle mentally rolled his eyes, but removed his face from his pillow, "Fine. But you're getting most of the blame when it _does_ end up going horribly wrong."

Shawn literally rolled his eyes at that, but stood up and offered a hand to Kyle, who took it graciously, "Now, come on. What's there to eat at this house?"

"I don't know," Kyle smirked, "I mean, why would you not know what's to eat in _your_ own house. 'Cause no one ever knows what they have to eat in _their_ own house."

"Oh, shut up," Shawn huffed, dragging Kyle behind him as he made his way to _his_ kitchen, "Now, seriously. What should we eat?"

"I don't know," Kyle said, removing Shawn from himself as he opened various cupboards, "Maybe we should just stick with something easy. Like cereal. So we at least don't blow something up while making it."

Shawn shook his head, "I don't know. I think we might be the only two people in the world capable of screwing up making cereal."

Kyle frowned, "Maybe you're right. I'd say we could make toast, but that actually _requires_ something that we could blow up."

"I know!" Shawn exclaimed, reaching for something that Kyle couldn't see, "Pancakes!"

Kyle's mouth dropped and his eyes widened, "You're joking, right? There's no way we'd get away with making pancakes. And you actually _need_ to cook them."

Shawn ignored the rest of what Kyle was saying, which involved something like "Or is it frying them?" and continued pulling out things that might be necessary for making pancakes.

"Shawn," Kyle all-but-moaned out, "Seriously. We _cannot_ make pancakes. Our parents would _kill_ us if we messed up _another_ kitchen."

"Pfft, who cares. I want pancakes. So, let's make them."

And with that Kyle sighed and helped Shawn who was continuing on trying to figure out what you actually needed out to make pancakes with. (Shawn was also failing at this, but Kyle didn't mention that as he put back the things that Shawn was taking out and replacing them with things you _do_ need to make pancakes with.)

* * *

"... Shawn, do you think this was a bad idea?"

Shawn glared into the mixing bowl with the pancake contents that he was currently mixing, "No. It was a _perfect_ idea."

Kyle stared at Shawn as he started to open a box of something-or-other needed to make pancakes with, "Uh, are you sure we shouldn't stop and wait for your mom to get home?"

Shawn continued glaring at the Bowl-Of-Evil, AKA the mixing bowl, "No. We're. Not. Going. To. Wait."

"Oookay," Kyle said, wondering if just dropping the thing in his hands and running away would save him from the wrath of a frustrated Shawn. He then just decided that it was better to face Shawn now, at least then there'd be less of a chance that the house wouldn't explode if he just left Shawn to his own devices.

Kyle coughed slightly, and glanced back at Shawn, "You know, maybe you shouldn't have added that much flour.. Or whatever it is that you added that got everywhere."

Shawn just grunted at him before continuing to stir the pancake mix-dough kind of thing.

"Or, you know," Kyle said, pretending that he hadn't opened the thing in his hands five minutes ago, "Maybe we should add some more water or something, or maybe-"

Kyle stared at his hands, which had somehow managed to drop the package that had been in them onto the ground. Then he blinked and stared some more.

Ignoring the fact that there was now _more_ mess on the floor he slowly raised his hand to his head, "You did not just-"

He stopped as his hand finally reached his face and he managed to wipe off the pancake-mix-dough-stuff that Shawn had _thrown_ at him, "You are _so_ dead."

And with that Kyle turned around, box of powdered sugar in his hands, ready to launch at Shawn. Unfortunately for Kyle, Shawn was already prepared and had an open bottle of syrup pointed at him.

Almost immediately Kyle stopped, well, kind of. It was more like backing away slowly with his hands raised, "Now, Shawn, you don't want to do anything crazy."

Before Shawn could even react to Kyle, though, Kyle just went with it and threw his box of sugar at Shawn before running away into the living room.

"Hey, come back!" Shawn shouted, trying to catch up to Kyle while trying not to kill himself by slipping on everything on the floor, "You cheated!"

"You threw _pancake mix_ at me!" Kyle shouted from some unknown location, and Shawn suddenly regretted that Kyle was a little bit faster than him.

Shawn paced around, trying to figure out where exactly Kyle was hiding, and also hoping that Kyle didn't double back around and go into the kitchen, "Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn't insult my cooking... abilities."

Kyle smirked from behind the kitchen counter, "If those are your 'abilities' then I hope you don't gain any other ones soon."

Luckily for Shawn, Kyle had also laughed after that, which definitely gave away his position in the kitchen, which was _definitely_ good for the still-armed-with-syrup Shawn.

Unfortunately for Shawn, Kyle had already "booby-trapped" the kitchen, so Shawn came in slipping on soap while trying to aim at Kyle. And unfortunately for both of them, Shawn sucked at aiming and just managed to hit about everything in the kitchen _but_ Kyle.

Kyle instantly regretted his "plan", though, as Shawn slammed into the kitchen cupboard and started whining about "Oh, ow. My leg."

"Um, oops?" Kyle asked, offering a hand to Shawn who was still complaining about his leg. As Kyle actually saw Shawn's leg, he couldn't help but wince, though.

"Um, oops?" Shawn repeated as he was finally level, "I don't think 'Um, oops' is going to stop my leg from _bleeding_."

Kyle had to stop at rolling his eyes at this, but he pulled Shawn over to a chair and then went off into the bathroom to find a band-aid.

* * *

_Thirteen minutes and twenty-five seconds later._

"See, now, _this_ was a good idea," Kyle mumbled over the food in his mouth.

Shawn rolled his eyes, and then carefully looked at his leg before reaching for some syrup, "Fine. I guess this was a good idea, but mine was _way_ better."

Kyle snorted and tried to hide his: "Yeah, way better at _sucking._"

Shawn ignored it, though, and grabbed for even _more_ syrup before he sighed, "Fine, this was a better plan, but it's only better because we ended up with food. And I'm not saying the food is _better_, I'm just saying it's here."

"Yeah, see, I told you pancakes were too hard," Kyle said, stealing one of Shawn's heavily syrup-covered waffles before shoving it into his mouth, "But frozen waffles are like, _way_ easy. Even we couldn't screw that up."

Shawn rolled his eyes once again, before taking one of Kyle's waffles, "I guess so. But pancakes still would've rocked."

Neither of the boys noticed the sound of a door slamming shut, and if they did notice, it really wouldn't have helped them anyway.

"So, what should we ea-"

Shawn paused, syrup dripping from the waffle still hanging from his fork as his mother came in, smiling with Kyle's mother.

"Uh-" Shawn sputtered, while trying to make Kyle notice the sudden appearance of their parents.

Kyle, however, didn't notice a thing and continued eating Shawn's waffles. Shawn just sighed and gave up, _maybe_ he would've saved Kyle from the wrath of their parents if Kyle would've been paying attention, but it was _way_ too late now as both of the mothers stood with their jaws dropped at the site of the kitchen.

"Boys!"

Shawn and Kyle both winced at that, but luckily Shawn recovered from the shriek long before Kyle did.

"Um, it was Kyle!" Shawn ignored the way Kyle's eyes widened and then the way they became sharper and turned into a glare that was mainly focused at him.

"Shawn!" Kyle screamed, nearly as loudly as Shawn's mother had.

Shawn glanced around quickly and averted his eyes from either parents and Kyle, he shoved another waffle into his mouth and tried his best to garble up what he was saying, "Um. It wasn't me?"

Both adults and Kyle glared at him.

... He really needed to work on the whole "Shawn is a bad influence on you" thing. _Really._


End file.
